dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leonardo Maryln Monesi
Name: Race Melisan Monesi Biirth: 6 October 1993 Status: Alive Age: 21 Race as her friends call her, she was the class leader at A Class on Greenville when she still there. She had the title of Super High-School Level Black Mailer. She is the last heir of the Monesi Family. It was shown how rich he is by telling how much money she had. Personality She's a cheerful, kind and carring girl. She abit tsun thing she don't like or don't want. She sometime hit or smack someone when they do something stupid. She good hiding her emotion. She say herself that is an idiot but she laugh and smile about it. Appearance She had straught black hair until her shoulder, her skin is kinda pale and she also had 2 black eyes. She usually look wearing his black or red scraf aroun her neck, school outfit, long shocks until her knee and black sneakers. She height is 190 and weight about 60kg. Relative *Fiona Anderason Monesi (Mother, unknown ) *Richard Gales Monesi (Father, deceased) *Alixia Albert Monesi (Little brother. deceased) *Lilith Olivia Monesi (Twin sister,deceased) History Shee was born at the 6 October on 1993 with her twin sister somewhere in italy, she had really good life style. On the age of 7, her mom give birth to her little brother and life go on from her. Her dad always marry another woman that is until 70 time. But as a rich family, she had alot of people want kill her also. One day on the age of 13, her hometown and home was burn down also being wipe down. But actually she was also actualy be killed on the fire by a spears to her chest and the fire also burn her body. After the fire was completely gone she found him self outside his house with no harm. She was lost with no home now but yet she still had his family money. At that age she found out about her powers and stared seeing thing. But soon enough she learn his power then found a special school at the age of 15. On the age of 17 she graduate from her school and move to somewhere collage. At her collage year, she was almost reap by her teacher. She get kick out from her collage because her histroy of Black Maile. She move to japan, being wanted criminal. At the age of 21 she miss her old 'home' so she move back to Greenville. Super natural powers Her power is base on words, when she burn or destroy her target will be burn and destroy. She haven't master her power from the start Relationships Michaelis Blanc : Michael is Race's slave, Race offer him a video of something and Mich can't pay it so he become her slave. Back at school day, she kinda hate Michael because he was the person that bring her back to class when she skip class. She care about Michael, she want Ryan and Michael in relationship even so she like Ryan. Connor Fritz Blumenstein : Connor and Race are the 2 person that long terror Michael, she often send alot of pic of Mich photo to Connor. Ryan Alexander Ulf Kjellberg: Ryan and Race are mate, back at the school they both use play around and hang around. But when they both grow up, Ryan become more bussy then normal so Ryan don't have time for Race. When she meet ryan she usually glomp him. She have a crush on Ryan from the start and Ryan don't know about it. Trivia *He can play the piano and the guitars *He always had a bag under his eyes *Favorite band Linkin Park, Greenday, One direction and the click five *She usuly purr when someone brush his head or pat her Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Female